


Cuddles and Movies, Roxy Style

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Mentions of alcoholism, New Couple, No Smut, Trust Issues, being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Calliope had only ever really hugged and held hands after seven weeks of dating. Roxy realised this was because they never got any time alone. <br/>Well now they have time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Movies, Roxy Style

Seven weeks, four days. That is how long Roxy and Calliope have been dating.

They had quickly established that affection was hard to give as they both found human interaction challenging (Roxy being a former alcoholic and Calliope having severe trust issues due to her late brother.) They held hands and hugged from time to time, but Roxy needed more than the occasional peck on the cheek and the odd embrace. Now, not sex. No sex. No. 

Roxy had the longing for cuddles and sweet kisses on the lips and being held by Calliope as she fell asleep. Roxy wanted everything to go slow after her last few relationships.

Roxy and Calliope were both around twenty years old and Roxy was the only one that had had a relationship (read: multiple relationships) before they had gotten together. 

Roxy had time off of work that Saturday night and Calliope only had classes to attend Monday to Friday. Roxy knew she could go and make her move with the cuddles and kisses and.... maybe Jane could make a cake? 

Roxy woke up at ten on the Saturday morning and rushed through to get a cup of coffee. Coffee tasted like shit compared to Vodka but at least caffine doesnt poison you if large amounts of it are drank. She flicked on the television and got down to business.

The schedule for that day:  
Ask Calliope over  
Look out nice-ish clothes  
Maybe ask Jane to bake a cake  
Get more coffee

Roxy looked over her list and decided to contact Calliope first, then Jane.

"You: hey callie r u free tonight? bc ive got something hella planned and by hella i mean theres gon be a cake and shit"

Roxy awaited her reply; her phone buzzed merely seconds later.

"callie-cUtie: oh that woUld be lovely! i have nothing planned so i woUld be delighted to come see yoU! i'll see yoU there darling!"

Roxy smiled at her phone before quickly texting Calliope about where to meet her (the coffee shop was the easiest place to meet, Roxy worked there too. She could get coffee when she was picking up Calliope! She crossed "get coffee" off of her list.)

Roxy quickly went and got changed out of her sleepwear, then downed another cup of coffee and went out to ask Jane to bake a small cake. 

Jane was busy, evidently ("Roxy go away I'm busy!" Jane had yelled when Roxy entered the room. Jane was up to her eyes in school work and Roxy left, feeling a bit bad for her besto.)

The day passed slowly and Roxy honestly wanted to just go and sweep Callie off of her feet and run away. 

At quarter to five Roxy left her apartment and went to the coffee shop, where she bought two coffees (one plain for herself and the other caramel flavoured for Calliope.) Roxy sipped at her coffee as she waited and her leg shook underneath the table. 

When Calliope walked in Roxy felt her heart stop for a split second. Calliope was short and petite with larger hips than a chest, her skin was a beautiful olive colour and contrasted greatly with the bleach blonde, almost white curls that were full and reached her shoulders. Calliope had the cutest little button nose and doe eyes, dark and glassy. Her lips looked like those out of an anime with a shitty plotline, but beautiful art (for example Diabolik Lovers, one of Dirky's faves.) A scarf was slung around Callie's neck and she was wearing a simple cream sweater and a poloshirt. On her lower half was a pair of shorts with probably thermal tights and boots.

'Holy mother of fucking God she's so fucking beautiful.' Roxy grinned up at Calliope as she (Calliope) sat down. Roxy pushed the coffee over to Calliope and blushed. "Here you go, Cal." She mumbled, blushing even more as Calliope smiled sweetly at her.

"Aw, thank you Roxy." Calliope took at sip of the coffee and made a smal noise of content. "This is lovely! Did you make it?" Calliope was indeed English, but had a slight Irish twinge in her voice that made Roxy's heart stop.

Roxy shook her head, laughing a little. "Nah, I didn't make it, but, um, Nepeta did." She bit her lip, sipping at the coffee again.

They talked idly for a little bit before Roxy got up and took Calliope's hand gently. "C'mon, I have a whole night of awesome as fuck stuff to do! Let's go beautiful!" Calliope stood up and squeezed Roxy's hand before letting go.

"I'll race you." Calliope grinned, tucking a piece of Roxy's hair behind her ear. 

Roxy grinned back. "Deal."

1  
2  
3

They ran. 

Calliope won, Roxy had no idea how seeing as Calliope was a small gentle little thing wnd Roxy was a very tall, lanky as fuck weirdo with long legs. Fucking Strider genes. Calliope was standing in front of Roxy's door, smiling smugly. "I won."

Roxy grabbed her key and opened the door. "How?!" She wheezed, stumbling in. "Hooooooow?" 

Calliope giggled and shrugged. "I was on the running and netball team back in England, I still play netball." 

Roxy pouted as she switched on the lights. "No fair." She mumbled as she discarded her shoes and jacket at the door, Calliope followed suit.

Roxy got down to business as she switched on the television and lay down on the couch. Calliope tilted her head in confusion. "What?" She said.

Roxy just chuckled and beckoned her over. "C'mere." Calliope walked over to Roxy slowly. Unfortunately for her (fortunately for Roxy) Calliope tripped over the leg of the coffee table and fell into Roxy's arms (well her upper body did, her legs were off of the sofa.)

Calliope smiled softly at Roxy before getting up and trying that again. She pressed her back against Roxy's front and curled up against her. 

Roxy draped her arms over Caliope's waist and pulled her close. 

"I love you." Calliope whispered, blushing beautifully.

Roxy smiled against Calliope's neck. "I love you too."

Operation cuddles: SUCCESS!


End file.
